The Other Time Lord
by xLollix
Summary: Introducing Lucinda Agenfrey, Time Lord and the Doctors former lover. Tentions stir of a foreign planet full of beautiful angels and a ruler threatening to destroy the universe. A bit OOC in the love department, read on for more and PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Lucinda Agenfrey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who blah blah blah. I only own Lucinda Agenfrey and Kylie 2nd chappy**

**First Doctor who fanfic, cut me some slack and comment if you would**

**Thanks a million**

I've been following him for a while now, centuries actually. Always staying hidden, never even questioned my existence. But why would he? He's the last of his kind, or so he thinks. I've watched him for what seems like eons now, with his pretty human girls. Hardly a suitable companion for someone like him. He acts as though it were yesterday that we were destroyed, all that he loved, his people. Yet he cannot be bothered to remember me. He cannot pick my face out in a crowd, though I could easily for him. It makes me angry that he walks around all day feeling sorry for himself and not for the people he's lost.

He reacted differently to Harry Saxton than I'd imagined. Poor, twisted, horrible, brilliant Harry Saxton. I forgot he prefers "The Master." When the Master died in his arms, it was not what I'd expected. I mean, it was, I'd seen it all before, but still it shocked me. I could have stopped the whole mess from happening, you know. Saxton taking over the world, probably even Utopia. But you shouldn't save what's meant to die out eventually, just as dinosaurs and such before humans. But I should have stopped Saxton, excuse me, The Master, he was completely and fully opposite.

Keeping the humans alive to use as toys in his dark plan. It was worse than keeping them out of pity. Me, I stayed out of the way, forever following him to wherever he pleased. You don't interfere unless your life is at stake, or you've made a promise. Don't make promises. He made promises. Loads of them, one right after the other. "I promise I'll bring her home safe." "I promise I'll bring you back to you mum and dad as good as new." "I promise I can save them." "No one has to die." They all have to die.

I do admit. What I've don't can't possibly be looked upon as sane. Letting all those things happen, watch time unravel right before me and stand back, watching. The Tyler girl looking into the time vortex that was a mistake. So was letting her slip her grip and fall into the parallel universe. But I've seen it all, absolutely every single possibility of this undying universe. I saw you save her and regenerate, I saw her universe collapse reverting her back to yours. I know everything that's going to happen and it's about time you knew me Doctor.

The all chose names when we were young, some foolish, some not so much. The Doctor wanted to help people, others wanted to hurt them, but a lot of us were in between. It mostly had to do with the Time Vortex, to be accepted we were taken to gaze at the time vortex at age eight. It was a different affect for everyone. Some were inspired, some were driven mad, and some ran away. I ran away. The Doctor was inspired. The Master was driven mad, by the incessant drum beating. When everyone had a name, I refused to pick one. I kept to the one they'd given me before, Lucinda Agenfrey. Lucinda meant light, something I definitely was at the time. My disposition on life had been light and airy for very long and so had my appearance. Always some sort of blonde or redhead with fair skin and bright sea glass eyes. I was a hippie child and dressed solely in white and yellow cotton pieces. I worshipped the Doctor; even though he was bullied mercilessly. For sometime, ages in fact, we grew up, a whole lot of us all together. I never understood why they hated him. He had a charm about him, something you couldn't deny or help to be enchanted with, I couldn't help but think them all jealous.

We were good friends, the two of us, I was quite certain on a number of occasions I thought he sensed my presence. I've thought about giving myself away, there's no reason I shouldn't, I'm in hiding for nothing. But after the war and there were no survivors, I didn't feel like the same person. My attitude took a turn for dark and negative and irrevocable anger. It would have been grand to have a partner to travel with all these centuries of solitude. But I felt like I belonged in the shadows, never meant to be seen in the light.

I kept my look dark, ungodly pale porcelain skin, vividly dark eyes and mostly jet-black hair. Attitude affected regeneration. Right now I sported a severe look of choppy black hair, translucent white-blue skin, full pink lips, dark circles under my eyes. My eyes. One a strong navy color, the other a bright and sparkling grass green. A neon orange sun hung above my lips. I'd had it pierced a bit ago, what they called a "Monroe piercing".

I twisted it as I watched him. He was alone. He had regenerated a little while ago, dark black shag hung in his face, his skin a pale olive and his eyes a shining gray. His bone structure was varied slightly in a way that made him look carved out of stone. Hen donned the thick, black-rimmed glasses he loved so much. They had a harsher effect on his new features than on the old, softer ones. He was strolling away from his abandoned TARDIS and into some sort of pub. He'd taken a liking to the United Kingdom, I'd noticed; I remained impartial. I absently twirled the key on my necklace around my finger, wondering if it would work in his machine, I had doubts.

My own was very different, my chameleon circuit wasn't jammed, or even busted at all, but I kept it the same anyway. A golden colored voting box from the 28th century. No one minded it; I'd plastered all of the incriminating parts with colorful and meaningless stickers. I turned away from him and locked my box. I hesitated before stepping out of the shadows and into the pub. It was dimly lit and a mostly empty. The Doctor sat at the bar sipping a beer. "Scotch please, neat. Leave the bottle." I said in my best sexy voice. My regular one a gravely rasp of Scottish decent.

"'Ello then. Why's a girl like you ordering a scotch?" the Doctors face lit up as he spoke, conversing with strangers, as usual. Never changes. "Mind you, I've had a frightfully long day, long year actually. Long life time if you want to get technical." I smiled; he'd taken the bait. "Ain't that the truth?" He took another sip of his beer. "Isn't it though?" I laughed in spite of myself. The bartender set my Scotch down and eyed me slightly, couldn't blame him, I hardly looked old enough to be drinking. I gulped it down thirstily anyway and poured myself some more. I put down and extra ₤20 for the bar tender and he happily left me alone. "A tad young to be drinkin' aren't you?" The Doctor asked suspiciously. "I'm older than you could imagine." I assured him, taking another sip.

"Really now?" So you're not just barely 18?" the Doctor was good, I was 18. Technically. "Not even close." I teased. " Suppose you're 82 then? Got any grandchildren?" he smiled. I sipped at my scotch "Nope, they're all dead," which was the truth. "Still off though mate." I winked. The Doctor looked puzzled for a second. "Where're you from?" "Scotland." I said quickly. "You?"

"London native." Yea right. "You've got a name then I suppose." I said. "John Smith." He held out his hand and I shook it. "Nice to meet you John Smith, Lucinda Agenfrey." I held my breath, hoping he wouldn't recognize the name, but praying he did. "So Lucinda, you don't seem to be very bright." Said The Doctor, I furrowed my brow, had he just insulted me? "Really?" I asked a bit confused. "Eh, sorry, I meant like bright and sunny, I was referring to you're lip." He laughed nervously and pointed to my piercing. "Lucinda means light. Thought I'd play into it." I shrugged casually. "But not with the rest of your look?" he look skeptically at my wardrobe, which consisted of a small black tank top, black skinnies, black combat boots of the sorts, and a black leather bomber. My black hair, tired face, and sarcastic smile probably didn't help either. "I don't want to over do it." I winked, he laughed as though I was hilarious. "Do you have any family?" he asked

"Nope, orphaned." I said. "Oh, that's a shame, I'm sorry." He hung his head. "Well what about you?" I asked.

"I've got no one as well." He sighed. "Looky here, we're one in the same." I jabbed him in the side with my elbow. He laughed lightly and took a long sip of his almost gone beer. "Would you answer a stupid question for me?" he said finally. "Sure." I shrugged. "Would you come with me outside for just a moment? I want to show you something." His face was a light with a smile. The Doctor had found himself a new companion. "You're not going to mug me are you?" I said playing along. "Goodness no." The Doctor looked offended. "Right then, lead the way." I stood up from my stool and followed him outside. Sure enough he led me to the blue police box one block away.

"This is fun." I muttered. "Just you wait Lucinda Agenfrey, I'm about to show you the universe!" the Doctor exclaimed. He fumbled with the key and threw open the box door; just as expected, it was bigger on the inside. "Amazing, huh?" beamed the Doctor. "How…What…Oh. My. God!" I pretended to be excited. His TARDIS was different from mine, even on the inside. His was a Type 40, bigger in size but an earlier model. I noticed he kept his clean and in perfect order; there were clothes and things miscellaneously strewn all over mine. Much like an actual teenage girls room.

"Wow." I whispered. "Do you fancy a ride?" he asked, still beaming. "Where to?" I asked. "Anywhere! Barcelona. Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona. You'll love it, fantastic place; they've got dogs with no noses!" he exclaimed. I couldn't believe he was feeding me the same B.S, what was he going to do next? Regenerate? "It travels in space, a box travels in space?" my eyes bugged out. "And time!" the Doctor shouted with excitement. "Well then, you choose, you've got more experience than I do!" I said, even though it was a lie. A strange look crept over the Doctors face, a bit like confusion. "Something wrong John?" I asked. "No. No, nothing at all. Just a welcome surprise, I didn't expect you to take a liking to the idea of time travel so easily." He scratched his head. "Maybe I'm just an open person John." I smiled and slowly stepped forward. "I've always wanted to meet Shakespeare." I winked. "A brilliant man he is." The Doctor started to run around the TARDIS, gearing up for a journey, but I caught his hand and mine and pulled him close to me. "Just wait a minute." I said softly, brushing his cheek with my fingertips. At this point, I didn't know if this hoax was for my benefit or his. Gently, I put my lips on his and let them linger before slowly moving down to his neck.

And he let me, this was the strange part, and after a moment or two he did it back. Kissed me straight on the mouth, for a solid minute and a half. I hadn't expected him to do that really. So I pulled away abruptly, spinning around on my heel. "Where are you going?" he caught me by the arm. "Really Doctor? Did you really not know who I was?" I laughed and spun around to face him. "I guess not" he whispered in confusion. I smiled a bit too evilly at him and he reached into his jacket pocket. "Don't bother Doctor, I'm not going to hurt you." I said lazily, turning to poke at the TARDIS's controls. He slowly put his screwdriver back in his pocket. " 'You are not alone.' The Face of Boe was right about that. Even after the Masters untimely death." I cocked my head and smiled. "How did you know about that?" The Doctor was still clueless. "I was there Doctor, I've always been there, silently watching you." I said. "What are you?" he asked, aghast. "Think Doctor. Or do I really have to spell it out for you?" I said.

"Lucinda." He whispered. I simply nodded; we both regarded each other. "What's happened to you?" he asked. I assume the deep anguish and death embedded in my feature. "The light is gone." I shrugged. "And yet you kept your name." He smirked. "I like the way it sounds." I said with a smile. "Well, you've certainly changed." He said moving closer to me. "I can say the same for you Doctor, look at you." I exclaimed. "Very different from the you I used to know." I smirked sadly. "That indeed, but I think it's for the better, do you?" he was being the same old Doctor, quick with the comic relief. "I don't know Doctor, I think I might have liked you better when we were kids." I looked him over, assessing him. "I know some others who would beg to differ." He was referring to the bully from our childhood. "Right then, you must have a reason for being here. Or was snogging me your plan all along?" he cracked a gentle smile. "Oh yes, I've been following you since the end of The Time War just to snogg you. Doctor, you're not that handsome." I cracked a smile as well. "And don't exactly how to word it." I sighed. "Yes? Out with it Luce." He said impatiently. "Oh I don't know Doctor, I've been a lot of things in my life time, probably regenerated more than three time lords combine. But there's one thing I've never been. I've never been yours." I sucked in my cheeks and rocked back and forth of the balls of my feet, waiting for his response.

"I see." was all he said. "I just poured my heart out and all you say is 'I see'?" I fumed. "Okay, where to then?" the Doctor asked suddenly. "Doctor, look at me!" I crossed my arms and stared sternly at him. "Yes?" he said, looking me straight in the eye. "Are you going to answer me?" I said. "You didn't ask me a question." which was true. "I guess I didn't." I sighed and turned away from him. "I've missed you so much Lucinda Agenfrey." The Doctor smiled and swept me into a hug. "Are you trying to snogg me again?" I asked and he laughed.

**Okay, pretty random story, not going to lie, I have no idea where this is going so it'll basically be a bunch of fluff until I figure it out sorry.**


	2. Nephia

The doctor really hadn't changed as much as I thought he had, he was a tad more hardened, but then again, wouldn't anyone be? I could tell he still thought about her, the Tyler girl, Rose was her name. A shirt of hers hung on the doorknob of a miscellaneous bedroom deep in the TARDIS. I decided to put it on while he was doing something or other. When he saw me walk by, his eyes hardened and he immediately looked down. "What have you got there?" I asked coming to sit behind him. "There's a kink in the TARDIS." He said, brow furrowed in confusion. I burst out laughing "Are you mad? What's so funny?" he demanded. "You love this TARDIS more than you could possibly love anything else." I chuckled. "It gets me where I need to go" he stroked one of the TARDIS's controls. We sat in silence as he typed something in his computer. "You look like her you know." He said without looking up. "Who?" I asked. "Rose."

I sighed lightly. "Is that part of your plan?" he accused. "What plan?" I asked. "Luce, you can pretend like you came here for reasons pure, but you have a way of looking more innocent than you look." He looked away from me, absently touching his keyboard. "I don't know what you're talking about Doctor." I replied. "Really now Lucinda, you didn't just come here to cause me pain?" He sighed heavily. "Cause you pain? How could I cause you pain? You're the one who's done nothing but break my heart right from the very start." I shouted. "That's a laugh, what're you going to say next? That I was the one who broke off our relationship?" he snorted, not looking me in the eye. "What relationship? We were hardly ever together, you always off caravanning with only god knows who." I barked. "Right, I suppose I was." The Doctor gave in. And that was the end of our fight. It always went like that, we could never stay mad very long, just how things went.

"Okay then, where to?" He sighed. "I don't know Doctor, surprise me." I said, trying to sound bored. "Great, Nephia it is." He started pressing buttons and such as the TARDIS started up. Nephia, whatever that was, was in a distant galaxy and took a bit long to get to and the Doctor and I sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. "Almost there." He said to himself. I glanced sideways at him; he was doing the same to me. "Is there something you want Doctor?" I asked pointedly. "I was just about to ask you the same thing." He smirked. He stepped forward, toward the entrance of the TARDIS. I caught him by the wrist and pulled him into a kiss. He immediately melted to my frame and began pushing me back and against a wall. We sunk down slowly and soon we were rolling around on the floor in compromising positions. "Right then." He said softly, standing up. I smoothed my hair and clothes and followed him out of the TARDIS.

"What is this place?" I asked as we stepped outside. The ground was a vibrant green, the sky a rich blue and the whole world seemed to glow. "Nephia." The Doctor said beaming. "I got that thanks." I smiled sarcastically. "I've never been here before, I heard of it a long while ago though." He shrugged and I nodded. I could see a large castle type building in the distance, the Doctor seemed to be heading toward it. It was a castle, a great golden castle. There were guards at the gates but they seemed to be expecting us, they moved aside. Inside the castle was even more spectacular than the outside, full of rich red velvet and buttery black leather, again everything seemed to glow. There was a massive thrown in the middle of a great room, a beautiful woman sat upon it.

"State your names." She said coldly. "Lucinda." I said softly and bowed. "State your _full_ names." She seemed annoyed. "Lucinda Yofiel Agenfrey." I said, head still bowed. Whispers erupted from those around the thrown, but one look from the woman and they were silent. "The Doctor." The Doctor said bowing also. Of course this satisfied the woman. "I am Appoloin, the Queen of Nephia. "Very nice to meet you your majesty." I said awkwardly. She ignored me and looked straight at the Doctor, "I assume you're here for sight seeing Doctor?" "Yes, we are." He smiled. "Amitiel will show you around then." Appoloin pointed to a girl in the corner of the room and waved us away. "Hello there Amitiel." The Doctor smiled. "Hello Doctor, Lucinda." She smiled back, shyly. She started to walk and we followed. "What does your name mean Amitiel?" The Doctor said and stroked his chin. "I am the Angel of Truth." She said timidly. "That's very interesting." I said.

"You," she said quietly looking at me. "The Queen does not like you. Though I don't see any reason that she should." Amitiel continued to smile, after a second she seemed a bit embarrassed. "Yofiel, Angel of Devine Beauty, is said to appear toward the end of the Queens downfall and ultimately cause it. But I say good riddance, old witch." She explained. "What does Appoloin mean?" The Doctor asked curiously. "Destruction." She sighed. "And she's done nothing but since she took over the thrown." The lines on Amitiel's face deepened. "Is it really wise to let the Angel of Destruction reign over your kingdom." I questioned. "You'd think that, but then again, I'm the Angel of Truth and people hardly ever pay attention to me." She sighed.

After a few long minutes, Amitiel spoke again. "There is something you are not telling him." She said to me. I blushed deeply and looked away from both of them. The Doctor started beaming and poking me in the side. "I think she's already told me." He laughed. Amitiel shook her head. What hadn't I told him? Maybe I'd forgotten something even more embarrassing. Then it dawned on me and my insides froze. "What? What is it?" the Doctor said quickly. "Shit." I whispered. "Yes, out with it Luce, you're scaring me." He put a hand on my shoulder, Amitiel looked sympathetically at me and then quickly away. I stared up at the Doctor, a heartbroken look on my face. He shook his head slowly, "What happened? Is she okay?" he said, gripping my shoulders tightly. "She's gone Doctor." I whispered. "Gone? What do you mean gone?" he said furiously. "Gone with the rest of them Doctor." A tear gleamed in my eye. "No." he whispered. "Kylie."

I held him tightly and I could feel him vibrating with sobs as he held me in an embrace. "How did this happen?" he said softly. "I don't know." I admitted. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Amitiel. "I'm sorry about your daughter, both of you." She said gently. Was she the Angel of Truth or the Angel of Telepathy? "Thank you." I said softly, not knowing what to do next. The Doctor pulled away slightly and kissed me on softly on the lips, a tingle ran down my side and I looped my hand in his. "This the first stop on your tour." Amitiel said. "Shall I leave you two alone for a moment?" she said politely and the Doctor nodded. "I always thought you liked her better." I admitted, playing with the hem of Roses sweater. "I never had a daughter with her." He pointed out, I smiled in spite of myself. He kissed me again, gentle, not like in the TARDIS. This was full of a softer passion, and reminded me of the Doctor I once knew. "I love you." He said. "I've always loved you Luce, and I always will." He smiled at me. "I love you too." I whispered, my voice cracking. He swept me into a hug and everything was alright again, at least for the moment.


	3. Rose Tyler, Interferance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I do own Nephia, The Nephians, Lucinda, and Kylie**

**Sorry for the randomness, I swear I've got a story line. Review and I'll write more **

Kylie had been the accident I'd never wanted and the mistake that I'd never take back. I loved Kylie so much, from the day I saw her in the hospital, she reminded me of the Doctor, so much. She'd been 13 going on 14 when the Time War began. It killed me inside everyday knowing she was gone, I hoped the Doctor felt the same way now that he knew.

The whole situation was odd really, the only time the Doctor and I had ever had, er..."affairs", it'd resulted with Kylie. Not that I was complaining really, I love Kylie as I said before, but I'd've loved it if the Doctor had been around more than he had been. It wasn't his fault though, I was aways acting odd around the Doctor, he thought it was because I disliked him, when in truth I had no earthly idea what to say to him I was that tongue tied. But sitting here with the Doctor was brilliant, we had an unspoken knowledge of each others emotions and it was so peaceful. I shifted my weight toward him and he put his arms around my waist, keeping them there, kissing the top of my head. Soon the sun began to set and the Doctor looked at me strangely. I began to laugh as I realized he was undressing me with his eyes. I leaned up and kissed him, he kissed back and after a second, we were on the ground, right back to the beginning of Kylie.

I couldn't help but wonder where Amitiel had gone to and if she could see us, that was an embarrassing thought. "I love you." whispered the Doctor. "I love you too." I said smiling, resting my head on his bare chest. I was in my thin black tank top, and silky black underwear. Suddenly I heard a scream in the distance. We both bolted up right and it sounded again. "Doctor, RUN!" it was Amitiel, she was running toward us. I leapt up, pulling on my pants and jacket. The Doctor only bothered with his trousers and jacket, gathering the rest of it up and running away, I followed him after situating my own jacket. "What are we running from?" I panted. "I don't know, but I don't really want to know either." he said breathlessly. All of the sudden the sound of thousand flapping wings rang in my ears. All around us, angels were landing, blank and dangerous looks on their faces. They staggered forward, surrounding us. "Shit." I whispered right before I was knocked unconscious.

When I awoke, we were in the great palace again, lying on the floor in front of the Queen. I sat up with a jolt, the Doctor was stirring also. "Finally, they wake." the Queen said with a vicious smile. "What's going on?" I said, alarmed. "Yofiel, you know good and well what it is I plan to do with you." she hissed. "Don't call me that, my name is Lucinda." I muttered. The Doctor was awake now and rubbing his eyes. "You were sent here to over throw me, weren't you?" the Queen asked. "No, he merely suggested we visit you, I have no idea what you're talking about." I said puzzled. "Maybe the Doctor has an idea of why you're here than." the Queen smiled maliciously. I looked at him and by the look on the face, I reckoned he did. "We anticipated your venture here, and I think we have something you'd like back." she said, signaling to a guard at the back of the room, immediately I thought of the TARDIS. But they started to lead a girl out of a side door, a blonde girl. "Rose." he whispered. "Why would I want her?" I asked hesitantly. The Doctor looked at me pleadingly, that hurt me deeply. "Doctor!" Rose cried out. "Rose!" he cried back. Since we were not bound or tied, I took the opportunity to loop my hand in his, Rose seemed unphased by that.

"And another something." the Queen said. This time they lead out a man, Captain Jack. This time it was Rose who looped her hand in his. "Ooh, this is interesting." I said softly, all eyes flew to me. "And it gets better, guards, all four of them to the jail." the Queen barked. "Bitch." I said under my breath and she spit at me. They roughly led us away down a dark hall and threw us into a dank cell, all the while I clung to the Doctor and Rose clung to Jack. "Since when are you two close?" I scoffed once the guards were gone. "Who the hell are you?" Rose spat. "Lucinda Agenfrey, nice to meet you." I smiled sarcastically and held out my hand. "Rose Tyler--"

"I know who you are." I said quickly. "I assume you're the Doctors latest companion." Rose rolled her eyes. "Not quite." I smirked. "I'm a time lord." There was a look of shock on Jack and Roses faces after that quip. "That's enough Luce." The Doctor cut in finally. He had ditched the jacket in the midst of the chase and had replaced it with a poorly buttoned shirt. "Have you two just...oh God." Jack laughed. "Shut up." Rose snapped. "Rose, love have a sense of humor." the Doctor Pleaded. "Shut up I said, I'm not talking to you." she huffed. "All because I shacked up with her?" The Doctor pointed to me like I was nothing. "Oui! Take that back!" I shouted. Rose was laughing, the Doctor was shaking his head, and Jack was looking around, obviously confused. "HEY! Can you lot shut up for half a second!" I yelled. All three of them snapped to attention. "Can we please focus on the task at hand. Escaping." I started to pace. "And yes Jack, we have." I winked at him. "Oh Doctor, that reminds me, Rose and I are engaged." Jack said joyfully. "Good for you two." the Doctor placed a firm hand on Jacks shoulder. Jack kissed Rose on the cheek and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Right then, down to business, Doctor, do you still have the Onic Say Crew Say Driver Ay." I said, not sure if the guards were still listening.** Sorry, I have no idea how to say or spell that in pig Latin.**

The Doctor nodded and patted his jacket pocket, rather, what would have been his jacket pocket. "Doctor, you've lost your jacket." I pointed out. A look of horror spread across his face as he frantically patted his other pockets. He let out a sigh of relief and patted to his trouser pocket. "Still got it." he whispered. "Great." I patted my own butt pocket, where my screw driver was. He did a thumbs up. "Wait, what are you going to use those for?" Jack asked. "To get out of here of course." Rose slapped him on the chest. "Oh." Jack nodded.

"No, hold on, something here doesn't fit. How did you two get here? Rose, you're trapped in a parallel universe, and Jack..." The Doctor sputtered. "You said she was trapped, all I had to do was find the teeny tiny to squeeze through and get her. That's all it took Doctor." Jack shrugged. "So if I'd just..." The Doctor looked horrified. Rose nodded. I didn't like this, I really did love the Doctor and this was screwing with everything. I silent slumped down to the floor and pulled my knees up to my chin. So when do we bust out of here?" Jack asked ignoring me completely. "Now." The Doctor reached for his screw driver. "No." I said softly. All eyes were back on me. "Let them think they've out smarted us, plus Doctor, do you have a plan after we escape?" I asked, he just gapped at me. "I thought not." I shifted myself so I was lying on my side. "Now go to sleep, it's almost midnight." I yawned. The others did as they were told and I closed my eyes.

Suddenly, I felt someone close to me, it was the Doctor. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. Then he laced his fingers through mine and kissed my hand. I lay still, smiling stupidly at him for a good long time and then turned over and he looped his arms around my waist.

Next thing I remembered was being woken by nothing. I peered into the darkness and saw nothing. "Yofiel." I heard through the darkness. "Amitiel?" I whispered. "Yofiel, we come to help you." Amitiel whispered. I took out my screw driver and used it as a flashlight. Amitiel was outside our cell and surrounded by three other angels. "Who are they?" I asked alarmed. "They mean no harm, these are my brothers, Elijah Angel of Innocence, and Charoum Angel of Silence. And this is my sister Cathetel, Angel of the Garden." Amitiel smiled. "We are hear to help." Elijah said. "Appoloin must be stopped." Cathetel assured me. Charoum simply nodded.

We need to help you out of here." Amitiel fingered the metal bars. "It's okay, I've got it covered." I smiled. "But tell me about this prophecy about Yofiel." I said. "Many years ago, when Appoloin first took the thrown, she requested Bath Kol, Angel of Prophecy and Paschar, Angel of Vision to concoct a great prophecy telling of her eternal reign. It was revealed that Appoloin would be stopped by Yofiel, Angel of Divine Beauty and brutily murdered. But what was even more important was the fact that the prophecy also told of the evil things Appoloin would unleash upon Nephia. Ever since, Bath Kol and Paschar have been locked in a cell much like this one, where they wait for Yofiel to come and save them. It's rumored that Yofiel would be accompanied by Raphael, the Angel of Healing, I suspect that to be the Doctor. After freeing Paschar and Bath Kol, Colopation, Angel of Liberation and Forcas, Angel of Invisibility will help you defeat the Queen." Amitiel paused, making sure I was still listening.

"But why did the Nephians let the Angel of Destruction take reign? I still don't get it." I whispered. "Our mother, Armaita, the first Angel of Truth died suddenly and unexplainably, her eldest child took the thrown, Appoloin. She is our older sister and if she is defeated, Elijah will take the thrown." said Amitiel. "I see." I whispered. Rose twitched slightly, but seemed to still be asleep. "So moody that one." Amitiel whispered. "I swear, they should call her Muriel." she snickered. I raised an eyebrow, indicating my confusion. "Angel of Emotion." Amitiel explained, I laughed lightly. I heard footsteps and Charoum and Cathetel fled down the long corridor, after looking around so did Elijah. "Good luck Yofiel." Amitiel said before following them. I hurried into sleeping position seconds before a guard shone a flashlight over us. After they left, someone let out a "hmpf" and I opened my eyes. I could feel Rose glaring at me through the darkness. "Is there something you want?" I whispered. "Angel of Divine Beauty my arse." she huffed. I waited a second before replying, "I'm sorry about you and the Doctor, really I am." I said pulling myself into sitting position, Rose did the same. "I'm not." she sighed.

"Why are you even pretending to care? You're my replacement." she continued. "Not quite." I snorted. "Huh?" she said. "You were my replacement...I've known the Doctor for years and years." I smiled weakly. "Were you a high school fling then?" she laughed slightly. "Sort of, it's a tad embarrassing to say out loud but, we had a daughter, her name was Kylie." I looked down, tracing the seam of my trousers. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry." Rose whispered. "Thank you." my voice cracked. "Lucinda? Rose?" a voice came from behind me, the Doctor was awake with a confused smile on his face. I looked from him to Rose and smiled myself. Rose went back to her spot beside Jack and I mine beside the Doctor, all was well. At least until the morning.

**Yea, so please please please review, I'd love it if you did, so I could know that at least one person likes what I'm writing. So anyway, hope you like it. Hopefully I'll get inspired and write some more.**


	4. Escaping

**Even though no one is reviewing, I see that I have a bit of followers so I'll keep writing, well mainly because I like this fanfic.**

**So yea, hope you enjoy. (Oh and Sorry for my miss use of the word engaged in the previous chapter, not that any of you noticed.)  
**

In the morning the guards kicked us awake, I got a boot to the mouth and tasted blood. "Oui! What was that for?" The Doctor yelped. "Here's your food." one of the guards said coldly throwing four trays on the ground. The Doctor rubbed his side and pouted. Rose eyed me strangely. "Is that my sweater?" she said quietly. "It is! What are you doing with my sweater?" she laughed lightly. "Er, it was in his TARDIS." I muttered, pointing to the Doctor. "You kept my sweater?" Rose chuckled. "Well, you seem to be in a better mood today." the Doctor beamed. "Yes, I am." Rose winked at me.

"Doctor, why'd you never tell me about Lucinda?" Rose cocked her head to the side. "So you two've spoken about that then." he let out a long sigh. "Yes we have, I think it's simply horrible." Rose nodded and put a hand on my shoulder. "That it is. That it is." he Doctor hung his head. "Cheer up you lot." I smiled at poked at the egg-like substance on my tray. "What is this?" I asked. "Looks like some sort of reptilian scrambled egg." he studied our food. "Eww." I said softly and pushed the tray away. "So about that 'Cape say Lan pay." Jack whispered. **(Again sorry for the horrible pig Latin)**

"What do you say Doctor? Should we try it out then?" I smirked. "Why not." he said cheerfully. We brought out our screw drivers, fiddling with the end of it. "On the count of three." he said, I nodded. "One, two, three!" he shouted. Both of us raised our screw drivers, his blue beam mixed with my black one making a dark navy color, we aimed it at the lock and I heard a small metallic click. We leapt forward and flung open the door, Rose and Jack were quick on our heels. We heard a commotion from the other end of the hall, probably the guards, and ran faster. Three guards were close behind and getting closer still. "Go go go!" I shouted with odd glee. I raised my beam and the three guards chasing us were down. We ducked through several confusing halls before finding our way outside, hopefully well before anyone else noticed me were missing.

We were still running breathlessly when the Doctor looked over at me. "Your beam changed." he said breathlessly. I nodded and we continued to run. After a few moments we stopped running when we reached a forest. Your beam can change?" Rose asked. "Yep, affected by attitude and mood." the Doctor eyed me. Rose laughed at that, "So its a mood screw driver?" "I guess." The Doctor shrugged. "So what? Is there a guide of mood beams?" Rose said. "Red is angry, Orange is evil or something, Yellow is sunny, Green is envy, Blue is happy, Purple is conflicted, Pink is...god I don't know, I've never know anyone with a pink beam. And well, black is, gosh what is black? Shame I don't know my own mood." I laughed nervously. "Scorned or hurt." the Doctor stared at me. "Oh, right." I nodded and looked down. "Your beam used to be yellow Luce." the Doctor said.

"It shifts from purple to black mostly these days. Sometimes to red or green." I shrugged still looking down. Suddenly I was pulled into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." was what the Doctor said. "Little vain there Doctor, who said all this negativity had anything to do with you. Maybe it had something to do with losing Kylie or my whole planet." I pushed him away, even though it was mostly because of him. "Okay then." The Doctor turned away. "God, this relationship is too much, I'm lost." Jack plopped down on the ground, pulling Rose with him. I had to laugh at that.

"I did miss you Doctor, you know that." I put a hand on his shoulder. "I know." he sighed, turning around and hugging me. "Thats better." Jack smiled to himself and gave Rose a kiss. "Somehow, I knew you two would end up together." I smiled. "How is it you know so much about us Lucinda?" Rose asked. "I've been following the Doctor for years. Always somewhere in the background. I was at Bad Wolf when you swallowed the Time Vortex, at New Earth when Cassandra overtook both of you. Might I say Doctor, you _are_ quite foxy." I winked at him. "And I was at Torchwood when the Cybermen and Daleks attacked." I explained. "If you were there the whole time, why didn't you stop any of it?" Rose looked a tad angry. "Because, I saw Jack come and save you, I saw the Doctor sucked the Vortex out of you and regenerate, I saw Cassandra die a rightful death." I said, Rose nodded, but not understandingly.

"We should head out." I said, holding my hand out for Rose, she took it and pulled herself up. The Doctor did the same for Jack. "We need to confuse them, make them think we're some where we aren't..." I tapped my chin. "And how do you suppose we do that?" Rose questioned. "Be careful when walking through the trees, leave the rest to me." I said dismissing them. "Doctor, you go that way, I'll meet up with you in a moment." I waved him away, he tried to protest, but I only shoved him. Carefully, I made a false trail, breaking twigs and ripping cloth on my way. Then I back tracked slowly. Only I couldn't figure out where the Doctor had gone to. North? West? East? South? I had no idea. I was wondering around aimlessly when I heard a sound.

A soft hissing it was, right in my ear. In the distance, I could see a horrible looking figure, black wings and a scarred and rotting face."Bollocks." I muttered. "Yofiel." It whispered. "What are you?" I said, more to myself than to it. "Azrael, Angel of Death." It hissed. "This isn't good." I turned to run, but it was right on my tail. I whipped out my screw driver and aimed. It's black-ish purple beam hit it square in the chest. It screeched and fell to the ground. I took the opportunity to then aim it at it's eyes and run like hell. Suddenly out of nowhere, someone grabbed me from behind, putting a hand over my mouth and forcing me into a small cave out of Azrael's line of vision. It was the Doctor.

Soon, Azrael passed and we crept out slowly. "Where are Jack and Rose?" I asked frantically. "Amitiel found us, they're with her Cathetel, Charoum, and Elijah." he said breathlessly. "Was that your idea of a false trail? Using yourself as bait?" he asked. "Sure." I shrugged. "Well, don't do that again." he pulled me in for a quick kiss and then we took off.

"Oui, by the end of this little journey, I'll've dropped 10 pounds!" I laughed, the Doctor rolled his eyes. On the trail ahead, I could see Jack, Rose and the four angels. They were standing around pointlessly, I waved at them to start running even though Azrael wasn't chasing us anymore. But still we needed to find a safe place to stay, they obviously knew we had escaped. We caught up with them and the Doctor and I were breathing heavily. "We need to find someplace to stay _now_." I panted. "Colopation lives high in the mountains, we should be safe there." Cathetel offered. "How long will it take to get there?" I asked skeptically. "Four days...on foot" said Amitiel. "Ruddy Brilliant." I swore.

"Isn't there some way that we could fly..." Jack ventured. "Thats it!" Elijah exclaimed. "We'll each grab hold of one of you, then we'll be there by night fall." All four of their faces were alight with smiles. Amitiel looped her arms under my armpits and the others did the same. Soon we were flying over Nephia, well the angels were flying, we were sort of dangling. Very uncomfortably I might add. After hours of flying, finally we landed outside a rather large cave on a mountain side. "Here it is." Cathetel said proudly. "Not much of anything." Rose muttered. "It looks nice, thank you." I said and jabbed Rose with my elbow. "Ow." She whispered. "Colopation..." The Doctor called into the dark cave. "Yes." a tired whisper came from the darkness.

"I'm the Doctor--" "Raphael." I corrected him. "Right, Raphael, and this is Yofiel..." The Doctor needn't say anymore, a considerably old man stumbled out of the cave and beckoned us to come inside. "Come in, come in..." He stopped and stared at Rose and Jack. "Who are they?" he raised his eyebrow. "They're friends, it's okay they're harmless." I assured him. The angels halted at the entrance of the cave. "Are you coming?" I asked. Charoum shook his head. "We don't need shelter, we are not in hiding." Elijah explained. I nodded and left them.

Colopation led us into a den like room and lit a candle. "We have a long day ahead of us, I'm going to bed and I advise you do the same." at that he turned around and walked out of the room. "Right then, to bed everyone." The Doctor said firmly. "I'm not 12 Doctor, I'm capable of deciding when I'm tired." Jack said, and then slowly yawned. He cursed and laid down next to Rose. The Doctor blew out the candle, but that didn't mean we were asleep. "So Doctor, you and Luce...little slap and tickle?" I could practically feel Jack wiggling his eyebrows. I had to laugh, "Is it that embarrassing?" The Doctor sighed. That made me laugh even harder.

"Why do I feel like the most mature person here?" Rose mumbled. "Because you're the youngest." I pointed out getting up to light the candle again. "No I'm not." She argued. "Yes you are. Sure, I look young, but I'm just as old as this bag of bones over here." I patted the Doctor on the shoulder. "Thanks Luce." he rolled his eyes. "And you have to remember, Jacks immortal, he might look young, but he's...god how old are you Jack?" I chuckled. "543." He said proudly. **(That's totally made up.)**

"Eww, I'm dating an old man." Rose cringed and burst out laughing. "Glad you feel that way dear." Jack kissed her on the cheek. "But Doctor, you never answered my question." Jack winked. The Doctor sighed deeply. "Hard to explain really." he said. "It's okay Doctor, I'll tell them." I chuckled and he looked embarrassed. "Now, you all know about the time war obviously, we'd know each other for years and years. And the only other time I'd been with the Doctor was when we were 5, he kissed me on the cheek." I said, the Doctor blushed. "Anyway, I'd had the biggest crush on the Doctor for centuries. Finally, I come out and tell the Doctor how I feel about him, and thats were the slap and tickle comes in." I blushed this time.

"Wait, just yesterday?" Jack asked. "No you idiot." Rose said. "Yea, not quite, about 15 years before the Time War began actually. And if you know me at all, I am about the worst when it comes to luck, so of course, 9 months later..." my voice trailed off. Jack cracked up at this. "No way, Doctor... you have a...kid?" He laughed. "Had, Jack, had. A daughter actually, we named her Kylie." his voice sounded so sad. "So are you guys like married?" Jack dared to ask. "Yes Jack, I've been married all these years and I haven't said anything about it." The Doctor was on edge. "I assume you thought she was dead then?" Rose piped in. "Yea, he did." I answered for him.

"That's horrible." she whispered. "I guess." I shrugged. "I think we can agree thats enough for one night." The Doctor said wearily and blew the candle out yet again. This time it stayed out. The others fell asleep immediately, but stayed awake, staring at nothing. And when I finally did go to sleep, my dreams were nightmares.

Everything around me was burning and dying. Debris lay everywhere covering up bodies. I was bleeding, bleeding heavily everywhere. It was running down my forehead, red pooling in my vision. I saw him in the distance, staggering around, looking for something, someone. "Doctor!" I called out, he didn't hear me, I tried again and again, he never heard me. I stumbled toward him, clutching my side, which was throbbing heavily. Finally he saw me, "Where is she?!" he demanded. I looked at him, pleading. "Doctor, please...help." I whispered. "Where is she? Why did you leave me?" he shook my shoulders and took off running. I felt abandoned. Suddenly he crumpled, letting out a yelp of sorrow and started to weep. He was kneeling over someone, clutching them in his arms and crying. "Why?! Why?!"

A girl it was, I thought it was Kylie, it must be Kylie, it only made sense that it would be. But it wasn't, as I stumbled after him, I saw who it was. Rose. "Why didn't you save her?! You let her die!" he cried at me. "I don't understand." I whispered. "Get out of here! I don't want you here!" he cried, burying his face in her chest and wept. "Doctor!" I screamed he wouldn't turn to me. "I love you..." I whispered. "I love you." I repeated, this time shouting. The Doctor continued to weep. "I loved her..." he spat. It pushed me over the edge, that comment did.

I turned on my heel, determine not to let him see me cry. Then my abdomen felt as though it had just exploded, I fell to the ground, clutching my stomach. I wretched, something wet and sticky came out of my mouth. It tasted like blood, it was blood. I wretched again and again and again. Then I woke up, sitting straight up, my head was spinning.

New sunlight was streaming into the tiny room but the others were still asleep. I felt sick to my stomach, as though I were about to throw up. I ventured outside, hoping fresh air would make me feel better. But as I reached outside, I began to wretch just as I had in my dream. Though this was just watery bile, no blood or food. I felt a hand on my back, I stood up straight and spun around. The Doctor had a scared look on his face, I could hardly face him after my dream. His look seemed to ask "are you alright?" I nodded. "Bad dream." I whispered, stepping past him back into the cave. The other two were still sleeping, I walked over and nudged them with my foot. "Up you two." I said and sighed. "What the hell?" Rose said groggily, rubbing her eyes. Colopation walked out of the small bedroom and stretched. "Everyone ready for battle?" He asked. Somehow this statement comforted me, and that terrified me greatly.

As if that made any sense at all. "Battle?" Rose looked scared. Colopation smiled. "We've got fate on our side." was all he said


	5. Addiction

**This is such a filler chapter, well sort of. I wanted to put this in the plot from the beginning but rewrote the first few chapters so many times, I forgot to put it in. So yea.**

I was having a hard time staying awake for some reason, fading in and out every five minutes. What was happening? I knew I'd abused this body to the fullest extent but I shouldn't be having this much trouble breathing. I felt like I was gasping for it, almost positive that everyone was watching me. I only had one heart, one working heart, the other gave out some odd months ago. I tried the human drug 'heroin' and stupidly gotten hooked on the stuff. Big big mistake on my part, ripped this body apart pretty bad. Guess it was finally catching up with me.

Or maybe it was because I was hurting so much, quaking inside for the Doctor and that dream did not help in the slightest bit. I had to grasp the wall for stability, I almost fell down. Then I did, with a thud, everyone stopped what they were doing. I could hear them calling me, sort of sounded far away, like another dream. They crowded around me like I was some strange alien. But I was an alien, I began to laugh, then I felt a slight tug at the bottom of my stomach, like someone was pulling it up through my throat. It made me sick to my stomach, I leaned to the side and wretched.

"She's all sweaty, what's wrong with her?" Roses voice was hardly above a whisper. I needed to wring her neck, get rid of her for good. But I couldn't do that, especially now when I couldn't even stand up. "Doctor, whats wrong." Rose urged. "I don't know." The Doctor whispered. I leaned over and wretched again. "Bad dream." I murmured incoherently. "What?" Jack asked. I couldn't hear Colopation, where had he gone to? "Leave her." he said finally. "What why?" The Doctor sounded panicked. "The prophecy reads that Yofiel will come to us in our time of need and hers. She must help herself, Raphael, step back." he assured them. I heard the Doctor gulp and leave my side. I began to shake, shake violently, but began to drift off to sleep. I fitful sleep, riddled with more nightmares.

When I awoke, my stomach was twisted in knots and my head felt as if it were in a vice grip. "Oh my god." I mumbled and held my head. The Doctor shot up from where ever he was sitting. "You're awake." He smiled. "And wishing I weren't." I whispered. "Oh don't say that, you'll be good as new in no time." The Doctor clapped me on the back. "Don't do that please." I said, bringing my hand back to my head. "What's wrong Luce?" The Doctors brow furrowed.

I sighed. I rolled up the sleeves of Roses old sweater, my arms were riddled with bruises and tiny red pin pricks. "Oh Luce..." was all he said. "I'm sorry--" he began. "Save it Doctor, this isn't about you, it's about me and feeling sorry for myself. It has nothing to do with you, so don't you dare claim responsibility." I said, barely above a whisper. He was silent for a moment. "So you were...high" he gulped. "...at the pub" I nodded. "And in the TARDIS?" I nodded again. "Even when we...?" I nodded yet again. "Oh Luce..." he repeated.

"I know it was stupid and foolish and about the DUMBEST thing I could possibly ever do, so don't go any further, I'll pay for my mistakes, like I'm paying for them now." I sighed. "But if my heart gives out, I'm afraid that'll be the last of me. Only got one working ticker." I clapped a hand over my heart. "What have you done?" he whispered at me in misery. "I killed myself." I answered.

Just then, Rose and Jack bounced into the room. "Oh good, you're awake." Rose beamed. "You know you slept for two days straight, had everyone biting their nails the quick. What was the matter anyway?" Rose sat down on the floor next to me. I lowered my head and sighed. "You see, I have this nasty addiction." I said. "Nasty thing it is, heroin." I sighed again. "Oh thats horrible." Rose put a hand over her mouth. "No worries, detox ain't as bad as they make it out to be." I smiled wearily. I looked the other way and said "It's worse." under my breath.

I was gritting my teeth and twitching like mad for the rest of the day, just lying on the ground waiting for the pain in my head to rip me apart. I think I screamed a few times, I'm sure that worried the Doctor. All I know is that by the end of my fourth day on the floor, I smelled pretty dank. I gathered myself up and trudged to a nearby creek to bath. It was ice cold but brought a clarity I'd been longing for the whole time I was detoxing. The freezing water felt like heaven on my bare skin, I spent god knows how long in there. Finally the Doctor had to come out side and tell me to get out or I'd get hypothermia. I was shivering, but it was more from pleasure than pain.

"Feeling better Lucinda?" Rose asked cheerfully. "Actually, yea I am." I smiled softly. "That's good, you had the Doctor here worried blind." Jack said, and winked at me. "That's nice to know." I said. "Are you up to saving the world?" The Doctor asked. I stroked my chin in a sarcastic fashion. "Yea, I think so."

"Great! Lets go!" he clapped his hands together. "Wait! This isn't your battle to plan Doctor, we can't make it up as we go along." I pointed out. "You're right, Colopation, what are we supposed to do." The Doctor turned his attention to Colopation. "We go back to the castle and find Bath Kol and Paschar." He said simply. "Great. It'll take days to get there on foot and even if we had Amitiel and the others we'd still be flying into the night."

"Then we might as well get started." The Doctor said brightly. "This outta be brilliant." I said sarcastically. Then like clock work, Amitiel, Cathetel, Charoum, and Elijah came swooping down. "Is everyone alright?" Amitiel sounded distraught. "Yea we're fine. Why?" I said puzzled. "Appoloin sent Ezekiel, Nathaniel, and Azrael to find and kill you." Cathetel was breathless.

"Fuck." I whispered. Azrael was enough, no need to put two more into the mix. "We need to get back to the castle _now_." I said. "Shouldn't we do the exact opposite?" Rose asked. "No, if we're gonna help them beat Appoloin, we've got to find Bath Kol and Paschar." I explained. "Not to be rude, but how does this even affect us? Nothings happening to the earth, what's stopping us from hopping in the TARDIS and leaving." Jack said. I just stared at him, dumbfounded. "Well, that's where you're wrong, Paschar told not only of the destruction of Nephia but this whole universe." Elijah looked at us, sadness was etched into his features. "Well then, what are we waiting for, lets move it." Jack said waving us out of the cave, I rolled my eyes at him.

**Short chappy, I know but w/e. More up soon**


	6. Infidelity

**It seems like I'm the only one actually reading this story but oh well.**

We were flying over the thick forest when Rose let out a gasp. "What, what is it?" the Doctor asked with urgency, he looked funny hanging in midair with such a look on his face. "You said something about her once, your daughter, Kylie. 'It's never too late, as a wise person once said; Kylie, I think.' Oh my god." Rose said. The Doctor shook his head. "And you said...you said that you used to be a dad, twice! I'm such an idiot. Idiot!" Rose half laughed. "Yea, I did mention it quite a few times." The Doctor admitted.

"He was married too." I said. Rose seemed to freeze, "You two're married? Well can't say I'm not surprised..." Rose exhaled heavily. "Not quite." I admitted. "Huh?" She asked, her face screwing up in confusion. "He was married, but not to me." I blushed, the Doctor looked annoyed that I'd revealed this tidbit of information. "Doctor?" Rose looked shocked. "Yea, he had grandkids before he ever even got with me if you can believe that." I sighed. "I...Doctor, you...What?" Rose sad flustered. "Yea it's true." He said regretfully.

"I thought the Doctor was without sin." Jack said. "God no, probably worse off than you Jackie boy." The Doctor attempted a joke. "Not funny Doctor." I said. "You're right." The Doctor agreed and hung his head. I'd almost forgot we were in the presence of Angels. "Oi! I reckon we should zip it guys." I jerked my head upward toward Elijah who was carrying me. "Right uh...as I was saying...what was I saying?" The Doctor said. "You weren't saying anything." I said with no emotion. "Well then." The Doctor stopped talking and the rest of us were silent until we approached the castle.

"Right, there it is." Cathetel said as we landed. "I thought it would be a bit odd if we just flew up and expected them not to see us, so we'll walk the rest of the way." Amitiel explained. I wasn't about to protest, it was only about 1/2 mile, mile at most. It would easily take 30 minutes. But my head was pounding and I was still sweating out the last of my addiction. "Little slippery there. You okay?" Elijah asked. "Yea, just fine, bit of a head ache but nothing I can't survive." I faked a smile. "Great, lets get going then." Amitiel led the way. After a few minutes, our earlier conversation resumed.

"Just to be clear, you did cheat...on your wife...with her." Rose pointed at me. "Yea, I did." The Doctor sighed. "This totally changes my perception of the Doctor." Rose muttered. "Doesn't it though?" Jack agreed. "Could you ever imagine in a million years--" "Can we please talk about something else? Thanks." I said annoyed. "Little touchy there, little miss infidelity." Rose muttered under her breath. That pissed me off. "Listen here," I said, grabbing her by the neck. "I've got along with you nicely so far and I'd like to keep it that way, don't go spoiling this with something negative. You've already stolen the Doctor once and I'll be damned if you do it again." I spat, setting her down. She stared at me then slapped me clear across the face. "Right then, that answers one thing." I said softly. And what would that be?" Rose said with a little more than a hint of anger. "That I'm not asleep and I actually did just make a fool of myself." I said and kept on walking, not looking back at any of them.

I heard her giggle and the Doctor slipped his hand through mine. "Is she mad?" I whispered. "Naw, I don't think so. Thought it was quite funny that you're threatened by her." he smiled. "Well, I am, I had a very frightening dream starring you and Rose." I shuddered. "And what might that be?" he asked. "Gallifrey, dying and burning. And all you could think about was Rose. Why I didn't help her, save her. She was dead and you hated me." I squeaked. "Well then...That sounds like a nasty dream." he hugged me close and gave me a kiss on the nose.

We walked in silence for the rest of the trip, Colopation was already waiting in the shadows when we finally reached the castle. "Took you long enough." he whispered and I about pissed my pants. "Jesus Christ." I muttered. "So how are we going to do this? Ventilation system? Scale the wall? Drop down onto the roof?" Jack said excitedly rubbing his hand together. Amitiel looked annoyed and sucked in her breath. "No, side door." she said plainly. "Thats no fun." Jack pouted. "Tough, lets go." I said taking off toward the castles small 'side door' which was really two wooden cellar doors that lead down to the jail cells.

I padded quietly down the dim hallway, skilled at not making a sound. There were about ten different guards pacing down the main hall way, I stopped and gathered myself and took out my screw driver before continuing. I ran fast and hard at them, round house kick to the face, spinning dragon, side kick, right hook, left hook. I down all but one by my self. He was harder, countering my every move. Finally I gave up and used my screw driver to freeze him in time, I kicked him in the face and he clattered to the floor. For good measure, I proceeded to kick the others in the face or gut, to make it even less pleasant when they woke up. I carefully stepped over them, looking into each cell. All were empty, I reached the one at the very end, heavily padded with locks and other securities. Unlike the others, this had a wooden door with just a little window and I small slit for food.

I peered through the small window, there was a woman and a man curled up and sleeping in a corner. I rapped on the door and called "Hello?" The woman stirred and slowly walked over to the door. She looked at me with such sorrow and longing it almost broke my heart. "I'm, uh, here to help you." I stammered. The woman perked up, running to the door and gripping the small bars. "Yofiel?" she asked hopefully, I nodded. She turned and hurried over to the sleeping man, shaking him awake. "Bath Kol, Bath Kol." she said. "She's here." she smiled wide when the man was finally awake. He sat up straight and looked at me, then he too ran over to the door, looking at me with such joy. "Is it really you?" he asked, I nodded again and set to work on the locks. I heard a soft rustle behind me and spun around, alert.

It was only the Doctor looking for the pulse of the frozen man. "He's alive." I said, the Doctor only nodded skeptically and I went back to working with the locks. It only took seconds and then I opened the door and let Paschar and Bath Kol out. They rushed out, hugging and kissing me with gratitude. "Thank you Yofiel, bless you." they said over and over again. "Raphael!" Bath Kol called in delight. The Doctor looked up, puzzled. "Oh right, thats me." he struggled to get up. "Lets get you out of here then, shall we?" The Doctor urged. Jack stood not far away. "I didn't think you could kick ass, well done." he smiled. "Lots of pent up aggression." I smiled back. The Doctor pointed his screw driver at the frozen guard and he sputtered to life. He let out a pitiful groan and rolled onto his side.

Just because I felt like it, I planted my foot as hard as I could right under his chin. Blood spurted out of his mouth and nose. "Remind me never to get on her bad side again." Rose whispered playfully to Jack. I looked up at the Doctor, he had a look of horror and disappointment on his face. Not breaking our gaze, kicked the guard hard in the cheek again. He groaned and spit out a mouthful of bloody teeth. Rose shuttered and the Doctor looked away. Bath Kol and Paschar looked awkwardly at me, probably taken aback by my not so angelical behavior.

Colopation, Amitiel, Cathetel, Elijah, and Charoum were waiting by the cellar doors. "Be very quiet now." Amitiel warned. We hurried across the lawn and into the nearby woods. "Our cottage is not far from here, we'll be safe there." Amitiel offered. The angels scooped us up, barely flying above the treetops. I could feel the Doctors eyes on my back but I kept my gaze forward. The angels' cottage was small, but big enough if we squeezed. Amitiel and Cathetel, Elijah and Charoum slept in their two original rooms, Colopation shared the guest room with Bath Kol and Paschar. While the rest of us shared the living room floor. My back was starting to ache from all these days of sleeping on the floor.

Once we got inside, all of us went to sleep, even me. My dreams were not unpleasant but didn't make me happy all the same. I dreamed of addictions of all different kinds, not necessarily my own. Fevers that were not my own filled my sleep. Stirred quietly in the middle of the night, someone else was awake. I lied still for a moment. "Doctor." Roses voice called out in a whisper. "Rose?" he answered groggily and rolled over to see if I was awake, I quickly shut my eyes and pretended to sleep. "I can't sleep." Rose explained. "Whats bothering you?" he said like a therapist. "Did you love them? Both of them?" She asked cryptically. "Yes, I think I did. I like to believe so at least. At the time, I wasn't sure. But now I am. I love her." he said shakily referring to me. "Are you sure? Or is it because she's the only one left?" Rose challenged, I held my breath and waited for his reply.

"No Rose, that's awful." he shook his head. After a few moments of silence, I'd thought they'd both gone to sleep, but Rose spoke again. "Doctor, did you ever love me?" she asked. I think I might have fallen to the ground if had not already been lying on it. "Yes, I did..." he said. _Did, he said did_, I told myself. "And I still do..." he continued, a single tear dropped down my cheek. "But it's a different love I think, there was too much between us for love, really, Rose. You deserve better than me." he sighed. And I didn't? This made me feel like complete shit. I rolled on to my side, facing away from the Doctor and let out a sob. The Doctor put a hand around my waist and pulled me close. But I threw his arm back, away from me, and scooted away from him. I could feel his puzzledness as I tried to coax myself to sleep. "I heard you." I whispered under my breath, hoping he'd heard me, but praying he didn't. "Lucinda Agenfrey." he called softly, I ignored him. "What do I deserve then?" I asked finally. He couldn't answer me. I heard Rose sigh, I'm not sure why but it angered me. I turned over and pulled myself up off the floor. Outside it was cool and breezy. I hungered for the freezing stream.

I took out a hidden pack of smokes and lit a fag with a book of matches. The ground was soft and mossy, it felt like heaven. The sweet smoke felt pleasant and toxic at the same time. It burned my tongue and tickled the back of my throat as I blew in up through my nose. "You'll kill their planet that way." a voice came from behind me. I barely looked around, it was the Doctor. "What do you want?" I spat. "I want to talk." he said, sitting down next to me. "About what?" I said coldly. "About you." he said. "What about me? I'm the same old wreck I've always been." I shrugged, not wanting to look at him. "I don't know who you thought you were before, but the Lucinda Agenfrey I used to know was sunny and bright, never with out a smile." he sighed at me. "Never hurt a fly, _ever._" he stressed the word ever.

"But she had her problems, maybe not as apparent. She spent an awful long time pining after a guy. A guy with a wife and kids. Only to fall pregnant by him and dumped by him." I said, hatred notable. "I never dumped you." he argued. "You were never there for me. Ever." I shook my head. "Because you never let me be there." he argued still. "I welcomed you with open arms Doctor and you turned me away." tears were stinging my eyes. "No you didn't." he said. "You were hurt, I don't know why, from the very start. You didn't want me with you." he sighed. "I always wanted you." I whispered. "Then why do you so deliberately try to hurt me?" his tone made me flinch. "I don't." I choked. "Yes you do, you do Luce. Those guards, you didn't have to hurt them like you did. You could have killed one of them. I swear, it's like I don't even know you." the Doctor said. "Because you don't." I countered. I took a long drag and put out my fag. The tears in my eyes threated to slip over. "Then let me." was all he said. With that, I began to cry, I fell into his arms and began to cry.

**I dont really know what to make of this chapter really, just kinda was in my head, had to get it out. hope you like it.**


	7. The Turn Around

**Guys, uh seriously, I need reviews. Even if you hate my story, I need feed back and critique, I only have about 3 or 4 chapters left and then I'm going to write a sequel and maybe another Dr. Who fanfic. Just please, I need feedback.**

The next day was rocky, I didn't quite know what to say, so I said nothing. I didn't trust the Doctor, I knew that much. I waited until the next morning before getting out of bed. As I sat outside smoking yet another fag, down to my last five. I felt someone behind me. "Hi." Rose said shyly and sat down next to me. I wasn't about to talk to her, so we sat in silence. "You look like me you know." Rose tried. "Well if I was dark, depressed, and brooding." She forced an awkward smile. I scowled. "I think the Doctor thinks so too." she tired again, and failed. "And you reckon that's why he's says he's 'in love' with me?" I snapped.

"That's not what I meant." she answered calmly. "What did you mean then?" my words dripped with loathing. "Noting. Just making conversation." she said simply. "Then go make conversation with Jack. I quipped, sucking in smoke. "Jack doesn't need cheering up." she explained. "Neither do I." I muttered. She stopped talking for a quick bit. I felt her fingers graze my face. "Pretty jewelry." she said absently. "Thanks." I mumbled. "The sun, doesn't seem to fit your personality." she said dreamily. "Thanks." I said sarcastically. "Actually, it means light." I sighed. "Interesting." Rose snorted.

"The Doctor keeps telling me these brilliant stories of a girl he used to know, he called her 'the sun', sunshine for short." Rose told me, that made my heart speed up a bit. "He told me of how brightly she shone and how beautiful. She had flowing red hair, crystal green eyes and skin that glistened a dewy yellow under the suns rays. Sunshine took his breath away, too beautiful to touch. His stories were full of happiness and warmth Until he reached the end, they always ended in the death of the sun." Rose sighed in dismay. "I used to wonder who the sun was, but now I know." Rose smiled. "It seems like the sun has turned into the moon." Rose mused. "It was his wife." I whispered. "Sorry, what?"

"The sun was his wife. It wasn't me. Nothing has ever been about me." I whispered sharply. "But it makes perfect sense..." Rose started, I shook my head. "He's never mentioned me before, you know that?" I asked. "But--" "When he quoted 'Kylie' he wasn't quoting his daughter, he was bloody quoting Kylie Minogue." I said, not looking anywhere but the ground. Rose was unable to find the right words, I stood up and went back inside the house. "Good morning Sunshine." The Doctor said cheerfully as I strode through the door, Rose was right behind me. "See!" she exclaimed. I said nothing and curled up in my bed space. "what up with her?" I could hear Jack whisper. "Hormones." I lied.

Weeks later, we still hadn't left the Angels flat. The said Forcas would appear when he felt we needed him and then we could continue our journey. That Angel is a lazy bum. Weeks turned into two months, before we knew it, we'd set into a routine. Wake up, breakfast, try to cheer up Lucinda, Lucinda naps, supper, mindless chatter, dinner, sleep. Pretty boring. We weren't allowed far from the house so the Angels did everything for us. They even found the clothes the Doctor and I had left behind and the back pack I'd lost.

My body was shrinking away, hardly anything more than skin and bones. The Doctor urged me to eat something, bu I was to stubborn. He told me my heart would give out, my one and only heart. I didn't care, I really didn't, I wanted to be dead. Then he could go back to Rose like I knew he wanted. Even with Captain Jack, i wasn't sure that Rose didn't feel the same way. My teeth chattered constantly and I slept 2/3 of the day away. I didn't talk to the Doctor or Rose or Jack. I did develop an understanding with Charoum. Everyday he would bring me beautiful flowers from Cathetel's garden and smile down on me, like he understood my thoughts, and I his. Lilies, Violets, Carnations, Orchids, Sunflowers, snap dragons, daffodils, and blue bells, but never Roses. Like he knew.

"Why do you never talk?" I asked. "Is it because you're the Angel of Silence?" he shook his head. "Then why will you not speak with me?" I said. "No one's ever asked." he replied. The house filled with silence. "Did he just speak?" Amitiel looked at me and then at Charoum. He nodded. "He had never spoken before, he didn't even cry when we were little." Cathetel looked shocked. "We just assumed..." Elijah began. "I guess you assumed wrong." I shrugged, turning my attention on Charoum again. "Among other thing." Amitiel whispered harshly.

"You have a beautiful voice." I told him, twirling the tiger lily he'd given me around in circles. He did have a beautiful voice, it was deep but not as deep as Elijah's. It was smooth and thick and dripping with sweetness like honey It was unpracticed and innocent yet strong and confident. Something he was born with. "Thank you Yofiel."he said softly. "You're very welcome." I said politely. I could feel the others staring at us, baffled by both of our behaviors. "Can you answer me something Yofiel?" his voice sounded more sheepish. "Sure." I said brightly. "Why do you not help us?" he cocked his head to the side and shyly played with a petal of my flower. "I don't understand." my brow furrowed. "Your presence is welcome her, please don't doubt that, but you sit and grow weak inside of help us defend." he still wasn't making sense. I ave him a quizzical look. "You have not yet called Forcas." he looked at me, disappointed. "Why has no one told me off this? I would have done it ages ago." Seriously, why hadn't I heard anything about this? Charoum looked pleased. "Shall we try then?"

They made me stand outside, it'd gotten very warm recently and I was ungrateful. I felt like a wind chime, almost, wen I walked my clothes hung off of me and the metal bits clanked together. The Doctor sighed disapprovingly as I readied myself. "You must clear your mind." Charoum said peacefully. "Think of nothing but the Angel of Invisibility. Call him." he whispered to me. Too many thoughts bubbled in my head, too many to pop and get rid of. "I can't do it." I said frustrated. "Yes you can, try again." Charoum encouraged. I tried to clear my mind, get rid of my angst and confusion. "You can do it Luce." I heard the Doctor barely whisper. This made my lips curl in t a smile. My thought went blank, I'm not sure if it was voluntary either, I could think of nothing but Forcas. Nothingness greeted me back. Then I was flooded with recognition.

"He's been here this whole time." I said opening my eyes. "What?" Amitiel squeaked. "He's been waiting." I smiled. "Right over there." I pointed to the nearby trees. A boy appeared, no older than myself, strolling toward us. "Hello." he called, his voice strange and pleasant like the rustling of leaves in the summer. "He's been waiting to be called. Just waiting as we have." I stared at him. "It's true. Very true." he simply nodded. "Shall we get to work?" I asked eagerly.

We piled into the house, Colopation rolled out maps and discussed plans with Bath Kol, Paschar, and Forcas. Elijah and Amitiel sat in a corner, sad that they weren't needed. Jack, Rose, and The Doctor babbled about past times and defense techniques while Charoum, Cathetel and I sat by ourselves. Cathetel sat behind me braiding my hair and weaving flowers into it. Charoum sat in front of us telling fabulous stories of warmth and gardens. Cathetel and I kept silent, smiling at his wondrous tales. Too soon, night fell, and for the first time in two long months, I dreamed of happiness. Of infinite gardens, chill autumn days, and sweet sweet smells of nature.

I woke smiling. I started to make eggs and fruit salad. Bacon and ham, omelets and french toast. One by on, they woke, smelling the wonderful smells "Lovely." sighed Rose. "Brilliant." raved Jack. Charoum, Cathetel and Elijah were delighted. Bath Kol and Paschar agreed that it was the best meal they'd had in years. Amitiel sulked, angry that I'd upstaged her. Forcas didn't say anything, but I knew he was pleased. Finally, The Doctor sat down to my right, smiling brightly. "I've seen the light." I beamed at him. He began to laugh.

In many ways, I was like a piece of glass. If you strike a piece of glass, it breaks; simply if you do not strike it, it lasts a thousand years. Glass never dies or withers, it just breaks. Breaks into a million different pieces, almost impossible to glue back together. It takes a special person to put glass back together, a very special person.

Once I began to eat again, the weight came rushing back. Oh how I ate. Waffles, bacon, pancakes, sausage, cereal, cinnamon buns, omelets, and toast. That was just breakfast. I welcomed back my flat but slightly squishy stomach and long, toned limbs. So did the Doctor. I began to wear Charoums flowers in my hair and I borrowed some of Cathetels dresses, sandals, and flowy tops. My hair lightened to a rich milky chocolate in the sun and my skin tanned to a toffee color and the dark circles under my eyes disappeared. Something changed between the Doctor and I, I don't know how to explain it really. "God, I love you." he said. "I love you too." I smiled, kissing him gently on the mouth.

We shared little inside jokes and poked fun at each other like Rose and the Doctor often did. I hardly even bothered to care about Rose and the Doctors past relationship anymore either. Things felt newer and fresher and exciting, it felt right.

After careful weeks of planning, we had come up with a plan. A simple plan really. Forcas would shield us until we reached the castle using his powers. The Doctor and I had fixed four old bikes to run on an anti-gravity system so we could fly as fast as the Angels. Paschar predicted that the castle would be more heavily guarded than last time and that Azrael, Ezekiel, and Nathaniel were looking for us. Also she saw danger, but that was to be expected. Once in the castle, it was a matter of not tripping the alarms. When we made it to the Queen, there was a special room, that neutralized powers, that we were supposed to lock her and her followers in. Taking the thrown would be Elijah and Appoloin's plans of destruction would be foiled.

Seemed like a good plan to me. As soon as we could, we took to the sky's under the cover of night toward the castle. Flying there was no problem and soon we were walking from the woods to the side of the castle. I was wearing my original black outfit, only to blend in better though. The Doctor and I bumped into each other as we walked, like little school children too scared to hold hands. We reached the castle faster this time it seemed and disarmed the alarms quickly before proceeding into the cellar. My screwdriver beam was yellow as a buttercup when I pointed it at the round little security ball. My insides grew hot and a smile crept on my face. The Doctor gave me a quick congratulatory pat on the back as we climbed through the cellar opening.

Using our beams, we froze the guards. The guards, each and every one of them different, but each one identical. Different combinations of the same broad shoulders, blonde hair or brown hair, brown or blue eyes, large nose and hardened face. They fix a mold of sorts, a thought crept into my head. What if they were? I stopped dead in my tracks. Our plan was to freeze the Queen because of her powers, but what if we couldn't freeze her? Experimentally, I pointed my screw driver at Amitiel, nothing happened. She didn't freeze or even flinch. This was bad. "Doctor." I whispered, scared. "What? What is it?" he rushed over to me, scared. "We messed up." I said softly.

And with that, the whole place was ablaze, flames licking everything. Rose screamed, screamed so loudly. Rose, she was mortal, vulnerable. Jack was at her side in a second, running with her, toward the cellar doors. "Run!" I yelled over the roar of the fire. We scrambled out of the castle, sweat beaded on my face my clothes were singed. As far as I could tell, everyone was okay. Even with Forcas' cover, I felt like we were seen. The woods seemed so far away, but we had no other shelter. Lightning struck close to where we were and made Rose scream again. Finally under the cover of the trees, we inspected each other. Jack was untouched, Roses hair was slightly singed, the Angels were all fine, the Doctor was coughing a bit, but that was it. I had a hole in my tank top and it the thigh of my pants, and my hands were slightly burned, but besides that I was fine.

"How did you know?" the Doctor asked. "The guards aren't real, they're like...like living mannequins, toy soldiers I guess. Just nothing. That's why we can freeze them. Angels are much more powerful, much much much. They knew we were there the whole time." I sighed breathlessly. "Bloody hell." he said, running his hand through his hair. "Yofiel." someone called. "Yofiel, we know you're there." a familiar voice sing-song-ed. Azrael. "Shit." I whispered. "Don't make a sound." I warned. Suddenly, Rose gasped, her chest pulled up by an invisible string. She writhed and failed, gasping for breath. "Rose! Rose!" screamed Jack. Her body went limp and Jack let out a whimper. "Wait, get away." I hurried to her and kneeled. "One, two, three. Breath." I said pressing down on her chest and then pinching her nose shut and breathing air into her mouth. I repeated this over and over until it was apparent that it wasn't working.

Then I tried something drastic, I leaned over and kissed her square on the lips. Full and hard for god knows how long, just telling myself it was the Doctor. Finally I felt something leave me and transfer into Rose. I pulled away, everyone was looking at me. "What was that?" Jack asked, tears in his eyes. Before I could answer, the forest was alight, a golden glow coming deep within Rose. A flash of white left us blinded for a moment, but all that lay before us was a lifeless Rose. "It didn't work." I sighed. Then again, the forest was alight, a second golden glow, this time stronger. It was amazing to watch, a strange wind blew up our hair. Roses eyes snapped open, yellow and glowing. Her whole body was glowing gold, then it was gone. So was she. She wasn't Rose anymore.

"Oh my god." I whispered. A completely different person lay before us. No more blonde hair, warm hazel eyes, full lips and dark eyebrows. Laying in front of us, a young woman sat, brown hair the color of cinnamon, eyes a light piercing grey-blue, lips redder and softer, skin a milky bone color. "What did you do?" the Doctor asked amazed and a little bit scared. "Bloody hell." I whispered, unsure of what I thought was going to happen.

"What did you do?!" the Doctor repeated, louder this time. "I don't know." I said, shaking my head. "What just happened?" Rose said quietly. "Shit." was all I could say. "What?" she asked alarmed. "You died." Jack said bluntly, tears apparent on his cheeks. "What?" Roses eyes widened. "Luce over here gave you the kiss of life, in a rather peculiar way." the Doctor ran his hands through his hair.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, quite confused now. "I don't know. I don't know what I did, or what I thought I was going to happen." I sighed heavily. "What's wrong? What did you do to me?" Rose sounded scared. "I haven't got a clue..." I said. "I think...I think she gave you one of her regenerations..." the Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "Do I look...do I look, different?" Rose squeaked. I nodded slowly. "I...I...how did...oh god." I whispered. "Oh, oh my god. Owww, what's happening?" Rose grabbed her chest. She started screaming, I thought I'd have to resuscitate her all over again.

She screamed and screamed and finally fell limp again. "What happened? What's wrong?" Jack panicked. I pressed my ear to her chest and was horrified. "Oh god." I said in shock. "Is she dead? What went wrong?" The Doctor kneeled next to me. I shook my head and gulped. He put his ear on her chest too and his mouth dropped open. "What? Tell me!" Jack demanded. She had two heart beats. "I, uh, uh...didn't give her a regeneration...I, I turned her into a time lord." I said in disbelief. "Is that even possible?" Jack said. "No, I uh, don't think it is." I said. "Well it must be." the Doctor said simply.

"Where are the Angels?" I asked suddenly. Where had they gone? "Charoum! Cathetel! Where are you?" I called out. "Here!" a voice rang out. Rose stirred as I walked toward it. "What the hell just happened?" Rose whispered. "Charoum, where are you?" I called again. "Over here." his voice came from my right. He stepped out of the bushes, an odd twinkle in his eye. Odd... "You aren't..." I started, but his face transformed. "Gotcha!" he said. "Ezekiel!" I hissed. "Everyone! Run!" I yelled out. "Big mistake." Ezekiel said before everything went black.

**Reviews VERY welcome**


	8. Final Confrontation

**I'm on the 8th chapter and still no reviews... Maybe you guys don't like, I don't know. Even if you don't, tell me please, I need to be critiqued. And I know that Rose and The Doctor not being together is devastating, but it was for the plot. I really don't like it either. I'll probably write another one soon. Oh and the whole Rose becoming a time lord thing? Probably impossible, but it's not like I care.**

**REVIEWS WELCOME!!  
**

I woke in a dark cell, pain radiating through my body. I cried out. "Yofiel, what is wrong?" came Charoums worried voice. He was in the cell next to mine along with Amitiel, Elijah, Cathetel, Colopation, Bath Kol, Paschar, and Forcas. My breaths were short and panicked and my skin was slick with sweat. "Wh-where's the Doctor?" I gasped. "I don't know, they haven't brought him here yet." Charoum said sheepishly. "I need...I need th-the Doc...tor." I cried, head pounding, limbs aching, abdomen twisting, heart stopping. "He isn't here." Charoum was like a scared little kid. "I'm dyi...I can't...oh god, help." I clenched my teeth as my breath became uneven gasps. "Tell him I lo...oh he already know." I gasped, tears rolling down my face. "What's happening Yofiel?" Charoum squeaked. "What did they do to you?" he asked. "They killed me." I said softly as I felt my chest pull upward and my head tilt back.

Golden light filled the cells, the faces of Charoum, Cathetel, Elijah, Amitiel, Bath Kol, Paschar, Colopation, and Forcas were illuminated for a split second before my eyes were forced shut. The pain was over whelming, vibrating in every pore. My skin crawled and my bones shifted, it was all utterly exhausting. Actually hurt more than the dying that came before it. It's like if you went to the doctor for new skin, teeth, bone structure, body type, hair, eyes, mouth, ears, feet, hands, everything and being awake through it all. The glowing stopped and my chest dropped back to the floor. The Angels let out a gasp as I groaned before rolling over and passing out.

I fluttered into conciousness very slowly god knows how long I'd been out. As I forced my eyes open, three other people sat in my cell. Jack, the Doctor, and the new Rose. The Angels were no longer in the cell adjacent. "'Ello there." the Doctor said cheerily. "What are you so happy about?" Jack mumbled. "They haven't caught Lucinda yet." he beamed. "So, what are they keeping you here for love?" the Doctor said. I couldn't answer, not trusting my own voice. I noticed my legs were longer and so were my arms. My skin was ivory and thin, I felt it stretch uncomfortably over my new bones. I got up gently and crossed over to the microscopic mirror hanging lop sided on the concrete wall. My face was potted with freckles, my lips a lush crimson soft and pouty, eyes no long two colors, but one. Just blue, a deep, dark, almost black blue. My eyebrows were brown and thick, my cheekbones seemed unpadded by skin. My hair long and colored a pale orange, almost pink shade. It was soft and thin, unlike before, bangs hung over my forehead.

"How, er, long have I, uh been out?" I stuttered, my voice was higher and more welsh sounding. "Oh," the Doctor said exhaling heavily and tugging on his ear. "Since we've been here, about half a day ago, before that, I can only guess." he said. "Oh." I said plainly. "So dear, tell us what Appoloin has chared you for." urged the Doctor. Why did he not recognize my clothes? I looked down at the paper sack of address I was wearing, they'd changed my clothes.

"Oh bloody hell." I muttered. "Excuse me?" the Doctor asked. "Doc, leave her alone, she's probably traumatized." Jack said absently. He was in the corner with Rose, her head in his lap. "Let the girl speak Jack, maybe she can help us." the Doctor said and faced me expectantly. "Doctor, it's me" I said and was tempted to add a 'duh'. "I'm sorry, my life doesn't always happen in order really, so maybe I'll meet you some time soon." he smiled brightly. "Are you _that_daft? It's me, Lucinda." I said exasperated. "What?" he squeaked. "I regenerated when Ezekiel tried to finish me off." I shrugged. "You like?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. "Very much, now I don't seem like a pedophile." the Doctor laughed. My new body was older, not by much, probably early to middle twenty's. I noticed Rose did not move as Jack stroked her hair. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing, I'm just tired. It takes a lot out of someone when they grow another heart." Rose whispered. "I'm sorry Rose, really I am." I pleaded. "Don't be, you saved my life. It's just forever now." she laughed lightly. "Good." I said Jack still looked iffy. "She's still the same person." I reminded him. "She still loves you." I whispered. "_She's_ right here, but she agrees with Luce." Rose smiled weakly. Jack leaned down and gave Rose a kiss.

"I think I need one of those." I said turning to the Doctor. "That depends, are your new lips good at kissing?" he said playfully. "Only one way to find out. I smiled and gave him a long and passionate kiss. When he pulled away, he looked pleased. "That kiss can not be described with words." he told me. "I think it can. And her sweet red lips on these lips of mine. Burned like the ruby fire set In the swinging lamp of a crimson shine, Or the bleeding wounds of the pomegranate, Or the heart of the lotus drenched and wet With the spilt-out blood of the rose-red wine." I smiled, quoting Oscar Wilde. "Perfect." he laughed and kissed me again. "Does nothing upset you Doctor?" Jack asked, his face hardened. The Doctors mouth pulled into a frown "You're right, we need to get out of here." he said, still frowning. "Screw driver?" I suggested. "Sure." he shrugged taking out his screw driver. "Where's yours?" he asked. "They lifted it." I answered.

"Bloody hell." he cursed. "Are we in Harry Potter or something?" Rose mumbled. "Right then, Alohomora." he said, grinning and pointing the screw driver at the cell lock. It clicked and and he flung it open. The corridor was strangely empty as we crept toward the main hall. "No guards." I whispered. The Doctor looked worried but we continued. Then Queen was in her usual spot on the thrown, four angels sat before her looking worried. "Hello Doctor, we've been waiting for you." Appoloin sneered then frowned. "Tell me, what have you done with Yofiel?" he voice raging. "I'm right here." I stepped forward. "Impostor, be gone." she waved me away. "You do not believe me fair Queen? Is it so impossible, take a look at Rose, what do you see?" I challenged. "I care nothing for her. I want Yofiel." she demanded.

"You've got her, right in front of you." I danced around a bit for my own amusement. "Stop this nonsense!" Appoloin yelled. "Make me." I spun around. "Guards!" she yelled. They came running. "Take her away." As they lunged for me I cried out. "Wait!" they halted. "You do what you're told, don't you?" I asked, smiling mischievously. They nodded blankly. "What is this? Seize her!" Appoloin urged. "I command you to ignore all of Appoloins requests!" I shouted and they halted. "Good then." I said pleased. "What are you waiting for?" Appoloin shrieked. "They won't be doing you're dirty work for you anymore. I command you to take orders from no one but me." I told the guards. "Now they belong to me, simple as that." I smirked. "They are useless anyway!" Appoloin said furiously. "True." I agreed. Ezekiel!" she cried, a winged figure flew out of no where.

"Finish them." she said with an evil smile. "Run!" I shrieked. We turned and I ran for it, dogging debris, fire, and other things that were being thrown at us. I ducked into a perticual room, the others followed and soon Appoloin, Ezekiel, Azrael, and Nathaniel swooped in after us. I quickly ran to the door and shut it, the Doctor pointed his screw driver and locked it from the inside and out.

"Ha!" I exclaimed. "Foolish girl, you've just insured your death." Appoloin laughed wildly. "Really? 'Cos look around Queen, where are you?" I asked with satisfaction. Her face was indifferent. "Naturalization chamber." I informed her. A shocked look appeared on her face. "Yea, try using your powers, you can't!" I laughed loudly, the Doctor gripping my hand. "We can still finish you off." Ezekiel said. "How? You have nothing." I snorted. "I have my fists." he smiled and lunged at me.

With a quick fist to his face, he was on the floor. I stepped on his stomach and toward Appoloin. "I can go all day." I said. Azrael came at me next, I stopped him my reaching out and gripping around his throat. This body was stronger, I lifted him slightly, grabbed him by two hands, and threw him. He made a loud thunk and he was out. Next was Nathaniel, not even a challenge. He was down in seconds, out cold. Appoloin stepped forward, a defiant look in her eye, she came at me, but I blocked her blow. I kicked forward, hitting her nose, but she kept on coming. I swung at her head, but she grabbed my arm and twisted it hard. I winced, but kicked backward, she doubled over. Kicking her again and again, she finally stopped.

The Doctor began hand cuffing them and fusing the cuffs to the wall, it would be a hard thing for them to get out of. "That was surprisingly easy..." I smiled. "Yea, two regenerations, months of hiding, and two rescues later." the Doctor rolled his eyes. "Good job anyway." he quickly added. "Thanks." I said. Charoum, Amitiel, Elijah, and Cathetel stood in a corner. "Where are the rest of the Angels?" In all the commotion, I hadn't realized that they were gone. "Dead." Charoum said in a small voice. "Oh." I said softly.


	9. A visit home

**Some website said that Rose had come back to Doctor Who b/c the Parallel universe collapsed, so I'm using that theory or whatever. Maybe a little inaccurate but what ever**

**Also, reviews please? As I've said before, please**

**Disclaimer: I own Lolli...**

There were some sad goodbyes after Elijah was crowned king, but we had to leave and get back to our lives. Separate but connected. All four of us stood in the TARDIS, waiting to arrive home. "Where are we going first Doctor?" Jack asked excitedly. "We need to go home Jack, pay the bills." Rose said sternly. "You two live together?" the Doctor asked, bemused. "Yea, what of it?" Jack asked defensively.

"I've got to get my TARDIS Doctor, I've just left it on a street corner for four months." I pipped in. "Well geez, just abandon me." The Doctor sounded a tad hurt. "Buck up there Doc, we didn't say we were leaving you for good." Jack smiled. "Just make your stops quick, I'm itching for another adventure." The Doctor tugged his ear. "What am I supposed to do with my TARDIS?" I questioned. "Leave that to me." The Doctor smiled slyly. "So where is this new flat?" The Doctor turned to Rose and Jack. "The Powell Estate." Rose chuckled. "Really?" I laughed, she nodded. "Uh-huh."

In minutes, we arrived in front of the Powell Estate. Rose and Jack lead us up to their flat and showed us around. It was small and quaint, one bedroom, a cozy kitchen/breakfast nook, a telly room, and a bathroom. "Sleeping together I see." I raised an eyebrow. "What?" Roses voice cracked and she blushed. I laughed as she turned on her heel, looking into the fridge. "Oh god, it's all spoiled!" Rose exclaimed. "Of course it is, you've been gone for four months." The Doctor pointed out, picking up an old home making magazine and flipping through it.

"I'm gonna go outside, I'm a bit antsy." I said walking toward the front door. Outside, the air was crisp and chilly, it felt nice against my shorts-clad legs. I heard a tiny noise coming from the street. It sounded like a kitten. Sure enough, there was a little kitten across the street mewling, probably for it's mother. I wondered toward it slowly, careful not to scare it off, but it came right to me. She was black with small white paws, she licked my face just like a dog. But she didn't have a collar, I didn't know who she belonged to. But I brought her back to the flat anyway.

"Hey guys, guess what I found." I called out. Rose came rushing over, the kitten sniffed her hand and nuzzled it. "Aww!" Rose exclaimed. "Who's this?" Jack asked, coming out of the bedroom. "Um, I don't know, she wandering around on the street." I shrugged. "Oh, a kitty." The Doctor strolled into the room. "What's it's name?" Rose asked. "I've just found it, I haven't named it yet. I don't even know if I can keep it." I said. "Why not? She's got no tags or anything." Jack pointed out. "I guess we could keep her..." The Doctor said uneasily. "I think I wanna name her...Lolli." I said before thinking. "Lolli?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Like candy." I explained. "But why?" Jack asked. "Because she's sweet." I said rubbing her chin. "Lolli it is then." the Doctor smiled.

We went out for some ice cream and to talk for a while. "What are we going to do?" Rose asked. "What do you mean?" The Doctor took his hand out of his pocket pet Lolli's head. "Are we really going to stay together? Realistically Doctor." Rose intertwined her hand with Jacks. "Of course we are! We immortals have got to stick together." The Doctor winked at us. "So, together forever? All of us?" Jack asked. "Why not? Unless you're bored with us Jackie." The Doctor elbowed him playfully. "No, not at all. I just mean, won't you get tired of us? Too much of a good thing?" Jack asked with a smile. "No, I don't think so." The Doctor pet Lolli again.

"Okay, then lets do it." Rose smiled. "Yay." I smiled. Soon we approached the TARDIS. "This is your new home Lolli, it will be for a long time." I said, holding Lolli up. "In we go!" The Doctor herded us in. Closing the doors, we heard a faint shouting, it was getting closer. "DOCTOR! DOCTOR! WAIT!" someone called. "What the hell." The Doctor whispered. We piled back out of the TARDIS and the sight before us was impossible. Jackie Tyler was running toward us at top speed, yelling at the Doctor. "What?" The Doctor said. "How?" I said hesitantly. "Huh..." Jack cocked his head to the side.

"Doctor! Doctor!" she said, out of breath when she finally reached us. She looked around at all of us, not even recognizing her daughter. "Where's Rose?" she asked. "Where is she Doctor, she's been gone for a year now, I know you've got her, and I want her back." Jack said, exhausted. "Jackie, how are you even here?" The Doctor was utterly blown away. "The parallel universe collapsed, next thing I know, I'm here." Jackie said. "But where's Rose?" she demanded. "I'm right here." Rose said gently. "What? No dear, Rose Tyler." Jackie sighed. "Yea mum, right here." she said shyly.

"What do you mean? You aren't Rose." Jackie argued. "Yea she is Jackie." The Doctor spoke softly. "What have you done to her?!" Jackie cried looking at her daughter. "Sorry, that was me." I said stepping forward. "Who might you be?" Jackie stared at me with harsh dislike. "Lucinda Agenfrey." I smiled lightly. "Well Lucinda Agenfrey, what did you do to my daughter?" Jackie spat. "Mum stop." Rose pleaded. "It's okay Rose. I understand how you feel, but this is a very complicated story." I explained. "I've got time." Jackie put her hands on her hips. "Well, first of all, I'm a Time Lord." Jackies mouth formed an O. "Second of all, your daughter was dying. Third of all, I was only trying to resuscitate her." I pointed out. "Buttt," I continued. "I ended up giving her a regeneration of mine, I guess turning her into a Time Lord also." I winced at the end, Jack looked as if she were about to maim me.

"You've done what??" Jackie yelled and slapped me across the face. "Oi! I see what you mean Doctor!" my hand flew to my face. "Jackie, you've always been a little slap happy." The Doctor chuckled. "This is serious Doctor, my daughter, she's not her..." Jackie's eye's were full of angry tears. "Would you rather me be dead mum? I'm still the same girl, just a different face, would you rather have the old face? Because the last time you'd get to see it would be at my funeral." Rose put a hand on Jackie's shoulder.

"Right then." Jack wiped a tear away from her eyes. "Just a new face." she told her self. "But there's something else." Rose smiled brightly. "Oh god, what?" Jackie almost started crying again. "Mum, I'm engaged!" Rose held out her left hand to her mother. Jackie looked loathingly at the Doctor. "Now Rose, have you--" "No mum," Rose cut Jackie off, "To Jack." Rose put a hand on Jacks chest and he wrapped his arm around her. "Oh, I quite like him." Jackie smiled suggestively at Jack. "Hello." Jack said back, holding out his hand. Jackie blushed and shook it. "Don't" The Doctor warned. "What? I was only saying hello." Jack laughed. "Jack please." Rose rolled her eyes. I sat back and watched the scene before me.

"And this is Lucinda, she's with the Doctor." Rose winked at me, I turned quite pink. "Oh, good good." Jackie said, happy to hear that the Doctor had a new love intrest. "Hello, Jackie, so nice to meet you." I said shyly. "Sorry dear, you're face looks quite red." Jackie looked a bit embarrassed for slapping me. "Quite alright." I said quickly. "And this is Lolli." Rose scratched under the kittens chin. "She's so cute." Jackie gushed. "Stray." I smiled. "So, mum, where are Pete and Tash?" Rose asked. **(A/N, Tasha is Roses little sister, a reference to Seeing Double by The Duchessa of Bellezza****) **"I don't know, somewhere around here, I left them when I heard the TARDIS." Jackie explained. "Oh good, you all get to meet Tash, how big is she now mum?" Rose said giddily.

"Just a tad bigger than when you left, it's been a year though." Jackie pointed out. "Sorry mum." Rose looked at her shoes. "Hey, don't mind me! Just missed you thats all." Jackie said. "We missed you too." Rose smiled. "Speak for yourself." The Doctor mumbled. "Doctor!" I laughed and slapped his arm. "That used to be my job." Rose winked at me. "Yup." I said simply.

"Where we you lot off to before I cut in?" Jackie asked brightly. "Oh, I don't know, thought we'd visit ancient Greece or something." The Doctor scratched his head. "Now where's your TARDIS?" Jackie asked me. "Right here." The Doctor pulled a glass yellow orb from his pocket. "Travel sized." he beamed. "He uh, it has to do with compressing matter and the space time continuum, boring stuff. But basically, he zapped it in there." I explained. Jackie nodded, but raised an eyebrow. "Oh Doctor I missed you." Jackie confessed, giving him a hug. The Doctor looked stunned but half hugged her back. Pete and a little girl came running out of nowhere. "Where's Rose?" Pete asked, looking around. "Oh not this again." Rose groaned.


	10. The End

**Don't own Doctor Who, just Lolli and Lucinda**

"It's simple really." The Doctor was saying to Pete. "Yea, simple." Pete snorted. "Luce has already been slapped for the sake of Rose, so lets just relax Pete." he soothed. "I wasn't going to slap her." Pete mumbled briefly looking toward me. "It's just a tad hard to wrap your head around a new Rose." Pete said absently. "I know, I know. But look, it's her." The Doctor picked up Roses hand and made her wave to Pete. She smiled the mesmerizing warm smile she was known for. "I don't doubt you Doctor." Pete rolled his eyes. "Dad, can I hold Tash? She's grown so much since I left." Rose smiled, leaning in to pick Tash out of Pete's arms. "I'm Lucinda Agenfrey, by the way." I held out of my hand. "Right, the other time lord." Pete fiddled with his hands and shook mine. "Thanks." he said without looking at me.

"Rose, you and Jack are more than welcome to come back to our hotel. A place to stay." Jackie offered. "It's okay mum, my flat is right there." Rose pointed to the one upstairs. "You can come up for tea or something though." Rose said. "Maybe another time, we've got to make a trip over to the school, fill out some papers to enroll Tash in school. She's a bit with drawn, she misses Uncle Mickey." Pete explained. "Where is he?" Rose looked worried. "I don't know, we haven't been able to find him." Jackie sighed. "Oh." Rose lowered Tash down on the ground. She looked about 4 but she could be older. "I promise to come home more often mum. I'll see you in a week." Rose led Tash to Jackie and gave her a hug, kissed Jackie on the cheek and the same to Pete.

They waved goodbye as we all piled into the TARDIS. "That was interesting." I said softly and followed behind the Doctor as he leaped around the console. "Pull that lever, type the code in there and push that button." The Doctor ordered, I did as I was told. "Jackie is always interesting." The Doctor smirked lightly, then frowned. "What?" my brow furrowed. "We're crashing!" he lept wildly around, pulling levers and pushing buttons. "Aren't you always?" I said, unamused. "Something's pulling us in!" he shouted. "Find something to hold on to!" he yelled. "Lolli!" I screamed, she was wobbling around Jacks feet. "Grab her!" I shouted right as the TARDIS lerched forward. Lolli was flung into the side wall and meowed loudly. "Lolli!" I cried out. She slid roughly toward me and I stretched to scoop her up. She was meowing fiercly. "Brace yourselves!" the Doctor shouted.

The TARDIS collided with something and I was slammed against the nearest wall. A sharp corner dug into my scalp and my face scrapped against the metal floor and I slid into the space between the floor and the wall. I rubbbed my elbow and pulled myself into an awkward sitting position. The kitten cowered in my lap, not sure if the danger was really over. "Everyone okay?" The Doctor rushed to his feet. "Yea, just peachy." Rose groaned. "That was a doosy." Jack said and stood up. "Luce? You okay?" The Doctor looked around frantically trying to find me. I crawled up onto the floor along with Lolli. "I'm--" I coughed. "I'm good." I placed a hand on top of my head, at the source of the pounding in my brain. It was wet and sticky. "Oh damn." I said and laughed slightly though it wasn't perticularly funny. "Luce, you're bleeding." The Doctor was bent over me, inspecting my head. "It's okay, I'll go take care of it." I said and stood up. Giving the Doctor a peck on the cheek and wandering off to find some band-aids.

I checked my face in the mirror, it was raw and slightly bleeding, but didn't feel all that bad. I put some anti-bacterial and neosporin on it and proceeded to the gash on my scalp. I could feel that it was deep and probably needed stitches. I fumbled around in the Doctors bathroom for some sort of first-aid kit. I pulled out a medical needle and stitches and proceeded to close up the wound. I heard a rapping on the door. "What's taking so long?" came Jacks voice from out in the hall. "Nothing, I'm about done." I called back and finished the last stitch. I put a bandage over it and went back to the TARDIS control room. "Good as new." I announced. "Great." The Doctor grabbed my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. "Contrary to popular belief, that doesn't not make it better." I said and he laughed. "Now, lets see what mysterious alien world we've landed on." The Doctor clapped his hands together.

We opened the TARDIS door, leaving Lolli behind, and what we saw wasn't exactly that exciting. "New York? We're in New York? That's the mysterious place we landed?" Jack said, annoyed. "In present day, no less." Rose pouted. "I'm sure there's a good reason we've been sent here, right Doctor?" I reminded them. Just as I said that, we heard a faint "Doctor! Doctor!" "How many times is this going to happen?" The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Doctor! Doctor!" just then, Mickey came zooming down the street. "Mickey my boy!" The Doctor ran to give him a hug. "I knew you'd find me Doctor." Mickey smiled. "Did you find Rose?" Mickey asked hopefully. "Yea, we did Mickey." The Doctor smiled. "Who are they?" Mickey said pointing to Jack, Rose, and I. "This is Lucinda," The Doctor pulled me into a side hug and kissed my cheek. Mickey raised an eyebrow. "Hi." I said, shaking his hand. "And this is Jack," "Hello." Jack said shaking Mickeys hand, Rose rolled her eyes. "And this..." The Doctor hesitated, "This is Rose." "Hey Mickey." Rose smiled widely. "What?" Mickey looked shocked. "Micks, guess what." Rose said excitedly. Mickey closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "What do you mean this is Rose? That's not Rose." "Yes it is, I swear it me Mickey. I've just...changed. You can thank Lucinda for that." Rose smiled at me. Mickey looked at me with confusion.

"I'm a time lord." I told him and explained the rest of it. "So...You're a time lord now?" Mickey swallowed loudly. "Yup." Rose beamed. "But it's still you, right, just a different face, right?" "Most definitely. Well, and an extra heart." Rose assured him. "Okay then, I guess I should thank you mysterious time lord. Where did you come from anyway." Mickey asked. "It's a long story." I laughed. "Tasha will be happy to see you." Rose said. "Tasha? You found Tasha?" Mickey said excitedly. "And Pete and Jackie." The Doctor finished. "Jackie I could do with out." Mickey laughed. "Come on then you lot, lets go back and give a visit to the Tyler's, shall we?" The Doctor piled us into the TARDIS and we were off. All five of us, happy to be on the TARDIS once again.

THE ENDDDD!

**Yay! Maybe I'll write another one...maybe not.**


End file.
